Partnership
by Shakai-ByouShitsu
Summary: A partner...? In work! Oh. Great. That's the last thing Byakuya wanted. And, what was with this guy, anyway? He's one of those guys you want to call 911 on whenever you see him. Learning to deal with him will be no easy task. AU. YAOI.


Damn. This is not long enough for my liking... Oh well. Only the beginning~. ALSO, this is the FIRST Fanfic I've ever actually posted, even though I've wrote so many. XD Anyway, no matter how much you hate Tsukishima, I don't care. Enjoy~.

* * *

><p>Byakuya Kuchiki had a, so far, easy life. He's 25-years-old, and incredibly smart. He sped through school with no problem at all. Quite the opposite, actually. Even though he has a job at a Publishing Company, he's never actually HAD to work for anything in his life, all thanks to his oh-so-wealthy family line. He's never had any reason to complain about anything, and he never has, really... And today had started out like any other day. He woke up. He went to work... A common routine. However, it seemed to Byakuya, right as he walked through the doors, he recieved some... disturbing... news.<p>

"What do you mean... partner?" Byakuya asked, his voice even more serious than average, for him.

Yoruichi just stared at him for a moment, "...Well, what do you _think_ I mean by _partner_? There are very few meanings to the word, and I seriously doubt our boss is giving us love matches, so I'll let you figure that one out, kid. Context clues. Use them." Yoruichi said, humor in her voice.

Byakuya scowled even more than he previously was. He hated sarcasm. Especially when it was directed at him. He hated when Yoruichi called him 'kid' even more, though. She only appeared to be a few years older than him, really, but who knows. It's not like he was going to take the risk of asking her age. "I know what it _means_." He said, trying not to sound to irritated "But why do we need them?" He finished.

Yoruichi shrugged, "You're really asking the wrong person. It's times like these I wish I became a damn secretary."

Byakuya sighed, though it was barely even audible, "So what... I'm guesing my partner is Renji, or something, correct?" He asked. Knowing his own luck in situations like these, he expected to be paired with that red-headed annoyance.

Yoruichi let out a laugh at Byakuya's expression when he asked. As serious as a stone, yet she had known him for so long, she knew he had a bit of a temper, no matter how well he hid it now. "Actually... no." She said, amused slightly. "Renji's with Ichigo, or so I've heard."

Byakuya felt slightly relieved at that. "Well, I hope you heard correctly.," he said. Even though relieved, his expression was still barely readable, even to Yoruichi, at times. Then he had a thought. "... I'm not paired up with you, am I?" He let his expression change on purpose. Now he looked a bit disgusted at the thought.

Yoruichi had a somewhat dark smirk, "Nope, you can rest easy on that one, kid." She slapped him on the back. It appeared to be playfully, but both of them, especailly Byakuya, knew that it stung, even though Byakuya's expression did not change. "I'm with Kisuke, I know that one for a fact." She grinned.

Byakuya looked at her, skeptically. "You rigged that one, didn't you? How much money did you give him, hm? ...Or was it even money at all?" Byakuya wondered aloud, adding the last question just to purposely aggravate her.

Yoruichi glared at him, mentally weighing her options of hurting him while disguising it as playfulness, but she decides against it, surprisingly. "I didn't do a thing, thank you very much." She said, then smirked again, "My luck is just _that much_ better than yours~." She finished.

Byakuya scowled once again, but did not respond to her yet. Instead, he mentally went through the small list of people whom he worked with in this particular office.  
>Ichigo, Renji, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Starrk, and Ulquiorra. Alright. Maybe this was actually leaning in his favor. Everyone he couldn't stand was out of the way. Sure, Starrk was lazy, but hey, he's not annoying... And, Ulquiorra... Well, we'll say that, that's what Byakuya was hoping for from the beginning. He was quiet, just as serious as Byakuya was, and a good worker. They could easily stay out of each other's way, causing things to work flawlessly. Either way, Byakuya would be beyond fine working with either of them. His hopes raised when he finally responded to Yoruichi, "So who do I have? Starrk or Ulquiorra?" He asked, no worry clouding his mind now... Until he realized, that was an odd number of people.<br>"Neither," Yoruichi answered, laughing. "You're with the new guy, Starrk and Ulquiorra are together."

And thus, all of poor Byakuya's hope was crushed into oblivion.


End file.
